Unova
Bianca Hugh |region map = Unova BW&B2W2.png |region map 2 = Unova game map.PNG |region map caption = Map of Black 2 and White 2, and of Black and White.}} Unova is the fifth main series region and is the setting of Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Unlike the previous regions, which were based on different islands around Japan, Unova was based on America's New York City. This land is distant from all other currently known regions and thus has different Pokémon. Also because of this, the Route numbers restart at 1. For those who have not been playing the other games, this fact can be confusing. It has an incredibly varied landscape; with two mountain ranges, woodland areas, marshes and a desert spread across its islands. The map of Unova has nineteen major settlements, thirty-one places of interest, and twenty-three routes marked on it. In the sequel game, ice and snow have covered most of the region, changing its landscape and the towns located around it. There are also even different Gym Leaders from the previous game. A reason behind the change of landscape lay in the awakening of Reshiram and Zekrom in the previous adventure. Cities and towns Nuvema Town , Tepig and Oshawott.]] Nuvema Town is the first town in Unova, which is a very small area. This town is the dwelling of the player character and their rivals/childhood friends, Bianca and Cheren and it is also where Professor Juniper's Lab is located and is where the player character begins their journey. It is connected to Route 1 and is on the southeastern coast of the Unova region. This is where the player first starts out in Pokémon Black and White. The player character also gets to choose their starter Pokémon here.The player character can choose from the following starters: * -type－Snivy * -type－Tepig * -type－Oshawott Aspertia City Aspertia City is the first city in Unova in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 that has a Pokémon Center, a Pokémon Gym, and several miscellaneous buildings. It is the first starting location for the player character that is a city. Aspertia City's -type Gym Leader is Cheren. From this mountainous place, all of Unova can be seen. Floccesy Town Floccesy Town is a small town located in the southwestern part of Unova. It is home to former Unova champion, Alder. Floccesy Ranch and Oath Woods lie near Floccesy Town. This area is only accessible in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Virbank City Virbank City is a city located in the southwestern part of Unova. It is home to the Pokéstar Studios. Trainers can challenge the Virbank City Gym against the -type Gym Leader Roxie for the Toxic Badge. There is also a port located at the edge of the town where it gives you access to a ship that you can take to Castelia City. This area is only accessible in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Accumula Town Accumula Town is a small town renowned for its hills and great views. It is here Professor Juniper tells you about the Pokémon Center and the shop inside it to help prepare you for your journey. After exiting the Pokémon Center, you encounter Cheren, who leads you to the town plaza, where you see Team Plasma for the first time with Ghetsis, who gives a speech to the crowd about liberating Pokémon so that they can truly be equals with people. However, his words do not move the crowd much. After Team Plasma and the crowd leaves, a mysterious N gets left behind and asks you to battle him, he is shown to support Team Plasma's wishes to liberate Pokémon and is later revealed to be the King of Team Plasma. Striaton City Striaton City is the first city you enter in Pokémon Black and White. This city features the first gym, run by the Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The Gym Leader you battle depends on your starter type, which will be at a type disadvantage to the Leader's Pokémon. In addition to this, Professor Juniper's friend Fennel lives here and does her research into the Dream World. This is where you'll need to go in order to send your Pokémon from your game to the Dream World and back again. Upon seeking out a Munna to obtain the Dream Mist Fennel needs to help operate her machine, you head for the Dream Yard and reunite with Bianca. With her, you enter the deepest part of the Dream Yard and find a Munna being abused by two Team Plasma grunts who are also after the Dream Mist. Despite beating both grunts in Pokémon Battle, the player character and Bianca are unable to prevent the grunts from further injuring the Munna. Luckily, a Munna's evolved form Musharna comes to its rescue and uses its Dream Mist to fool the grunts into thinking Ghetsis is scolding them and causes them to flee. Fennel comes and finds some leftover Dream Mist and thanks the player character for their cooperation while Bianca decides to chase after Munna to capture it. Also, if you speak to a trainer in the Dream Yard, you will receive one of the three element monkey Pokémon that has a disadvantage against the player character's starter. Nacrene City Nacrene City is an incredibly old city with rail tracks and warehouses that have been abandoned for over 100 years. It has a massive museum dedicated to archaeology and is home to the second Gym of Unova, run by the Gym Leader Lenora. Upon winning at the Gym, Team Plasma arrives and steals the skull from a Dragonite skeleton on display, believing it to hold the essence of Reshiram/Zekrom (depends on version). Also, the player character briefly reunites with Cheren and Bianca while meeting the third Unova Gym Leader, the artistic Burgh. Per Lenora's request, the player character joins Burgh in investigating Pinwheel forest to return the skull. After you go to the Desert Resort and search for the light stone/dark stone (depends on version) Lenora calls for you and says she has the stone. You receive the stone and are told to head to the final Gym Leader in Unova to learn more about the legend. If you go back to the Desert Resort, in Relic Castle, there is a backpacker who will let you choose from two fossils and you can go to Nacrene Gym to revive the fossil and you'll get a new Pokémon! Castelia City Castelia City is a journey across the Skyarrow Bridge which leads you to this thriving metropolis beside the sea. Unlike previous cities, this one is much, much bigger. It features a variety of areas and utilizes the DS's 3D graphic engine to show the city from a wide range of camera angles and uses a vast amount of interactivity. There are countless skyscrapers piercing the clouds, five piers which harbor boats and, of course, the Castelia City Gym. Upon arrival in the city, the player character decides to challenge Burgh, only to arrive at the Gym to see Cheren has won his badge already. Trying to challenge Burgh himself/herself, the player character bumps into Burgh who explains that there is trouble brewing in the city and is told to met him at the largest pier. There, the payer finds Bianca again, but she is accompanied by another trainer named Iris. It is revealed that Team Plasma has stolen Bianca's Munna and have eluded Iris in her search through the city. The player character and Burgh find Team Plasma has hidden out in the building directly in front of Burgh's Gym. There, the player character once again meets Ghetsis and another of his colleagues he calls a fellow member of the Seven Sages. Through negotiation, Munna is returned to Bianca and Team Plasma escapes through use of a smoke screen. The player character then challenges Burgh and the Gym and earns the Insect Badge. Upon leaving Castelia City, the player character is challenged by Bianca to battle her Pokémon to see how they've grown. Castelia City is Unova's largest city. Nimbasa City Nimbasa City is a bustling city of entertainment, which has it's very own theme park with the fourth gym inside. After riding roller coasters, you can challenge the fourth Gym Leader of the Unova region. The Musical Theater is located here, as well as two sports stadiums and the Battle Subway. It is known that if Castelia City is the place of business, Nimbasa City is the place of leisure. Upon arriving in Nimbasa City, the player character saves the Daycare man from Team Plasma and meets Bianca yet again. The player character then has the choice to follow her to the theater or head to the amusement park to follow the Team Plasma grunts. If the player character follows Bianca, both are gifted Prop cases for their Pokémon if they choose to enter them in the Musical Theater. Upon exiting the theater, Bianca's Dad arrives and tries to take her back home. Luckily, Elesa arrives and convinces him to let Bianca continue journeying to discover herself. If the player character chooses to follow Team Plasma, they arrive in front of the Ferris Wheel and meet N again. He explains that he is the king of Team Plasma and that he seeks to liberate Pokémon from people. The two grunts arrive to save their king, but N instead decides to cover their escape. After beating N, the player character learns of N's plan to revive one of the legendary Pokémon and use it to help his cause. However, he then adds that if the player character wishes to stop him, he/she should revive the legendary Pokémon's equal. Upon exiting Nimbasa City, the player character is once again confronted by Cheren for a battle, After the battle, both are met by Elesa, who introduces them to Alder, the Unova champion. Cheren becomes agitated by Alder as he questions his view of what becoming the champion means. They are then brought to the Charizard Bridge to be allowed access to the next city and challenge the Gym Leader. Anville Town Anville Town is an idyllic, peaceful town which can only be accessed by boarding a train in the Battle Subway. It has a rail yard where trains park for an overhaul. At the weekends, traders gather to exchange goods. Driftveil City Driftveil City is a port town distributing many goods, it's home to the fifth Gym. It has its own market and Cold Storage is a short walk away. Upon arriving in town, the player character and Cheren are blamed by Clay for the escape of Team Plasma due to the bridge's lowering. However, they are offered a deal, capture Team Plasma and they can challenge his Gym. Working together, the player character and Cheren find Team Plasma hiding in a Cold Storage container with one of the Seven Sages. Upon the player character and Cheren's defeat of the grunts, Clay arrives with Cold Storage workers to arrest Team Plasma. However, once the player character leaves afterwards and arrives at the Gym for a battle, Ghetsis has arrived with back up and has the captured operatives of Team Plasma released into his custody. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 '' the Pokémon World Tournament is where the Cold Storage, used to be. Mistralton City Mistralton City is notable for having the first airport in a Pokémon game, the city operates a cargo plane service transporting goods. It is also where the -type Gym is located. Trainers who want to adjust their Pokémon's moveset can go here for the Move Family. Upon arriving in the city, the player character meets Professor Juniper's dad, also a Professor, who updates the Pokédex for the player character. The player character meets Skyla and is led to Celestial Tower. There, Skyla has the player character ring the bell on top to learn what kind of person the player character is. Upon learning the answer, Skyla returns to the Gym to be challenged. After earning the sixth Unova badge, the player character once again battles Team Plasma's king and has his or her Pokémon's words listened to. N does feel some sorrow over having to separate Pokémon and people who truly care for each other like the player character does, but still plans to go on ahead. After getting the HM Surf and defeating the Elite Four, the player character can return and find Mistralton Cave to catch Cobalion. Lentimas Town Lentimas Town is a town located in central eastern Unova. The town can be accessed by airplane from Mistralton City. The town is located in the middle of a windy passage. Icirrus City Icirrus City is a city with wetlands and windmills. The city looks entirely different during winter. Brycen is the Leader of the Gym here. The player character once again encounters Professor Juniper (Senior) at the edge of town and is told one of the legendary Pokémon sleeps inside. However, the player character must defeat Brycen in a Gym battle first to continue the story. Upon winning and leaving the Gym, the player character reunites with both Cheren and Bianca. However, Brycen exits the Gym and tells Cheren to wait for a Gym battle as something is amiss. They head for Dragon Spiral tower. Inside are numerous Team Plasma members and one of the Seven Sages. With the help of Cheren and Brycen, the player character makes his/her way up to the top to find N has awoken Reshiram/Zekrom (depends on which version) and explains that once he defeats Alder, he will have the authority to make his plan become reality. N then tells the player character to find the dark stone/light stone and awaken Zekrom/Reshiram and counter his plans at the Pokémon League if he/she dares before flying off. Opelucid City Opelucid City in White is an old and historical city. However, in Black, it is a modern, bordering on futuristic. It is here the player character learns more about the Unova founding myth and the Pokémon that caused it. Upon winning the eighth Gym badge, the player character meets up with Professor Juniper once again and is shown the way to Route 10 to head for the Pokémon League. The Gym Leader also depends on the version. In Black, it's Iris's mentor Drayden and in White, it's Iris herself. This is possibly to coincide with the Yin/Yang theme the games have. You also get your Master Ball in this city. Humilau City Humilau City is a city in northeastern Unova. Trainers can challenge the -type Gym against Leader Marlon for the Wave Badge. Unova Pokémon League Pokémon League is the ultimate goal for Trainers, beat the Elite Four and the Champion here to be enshrined in the Hall of Fame. Lacunosa Town Lacunosa Town is a tiny town with little more than a Pokémon Center. The people here believe a legend, which says that a monster attacks at night, and do not venture outdoors after dark. It is a good place to heal your Pokémon and obtain some information on the Giant Chasm. Undella Town Undella Town is the beach town that acts as a summer retreat for many famous and wealthy people, including the Elite Four and the famous Cynthia. Black City Black City is exclusive in Pokémon Black. It's a dark city ruled by greed. Many battles can be fought here, and rare items can be bought at the market. White Forest White Forest is exclusive in Pokémon White. A peaceful forest which attracts people and Pokémon alike. Places of Interest Liberty Garden The Liberty Garden is an area of Unova located on an island. You can only gain access to it through a boat on Castelia City after you've obtained the Liberty Pass key item from a Wi-Fi Event. On this island is a lighthouse where you'll encounter Team Plasma and the legendary Pokémon Victini. Entralink In the middle of the region lies a place of mysterious power, the Entralink, it can only be accessed by warping through the C-Gear. P2 Laboratory P2 Laboratory is Team Plasma's small, secret research lab. One can find it, surrounded by rapids, in Route 17 on the northern island. Dreamyard The Dreamyard is an old factory site often used as a playground by children and Pokémon, here one can find a girl who wants to give a Pokémon. The Dreamyard has several areas unlocked after completing the main game. Wellspring Cave The Wellspring Cave first cave that can be visited; Team Plasma flee here after stealing a girl's Pokémon. Pinwheel Forest Pinwheel Forest is a dense forest with many patches of grass, fallen trees and the Challenge Rock. One can either explore the complicated maze of trees or stick to the road for a straight path. Relic Castle Ancient ruins located in the desert, named the Relic Castle, surrounded by odd Pokémon statues. The floor has quicksand here and there, and if trying to walk through it, the player character will fall to the lower floor. Other than receiving a fossil, there isn't much to do here until one visits Dragonspiral Tower. After completing Dragonspiral Tower the first time, the player character is able to explore the lower floors. It is also the location where the player character first encounters Ryoku of the Seven Sages and Volcarona. Cold Storage To the south of Driftveil City one'll find these chilled warehouses, called Cold Storage, storing an array of goods and serving as a hiding place for Team Plasma. Mistralton Cave A forgotten cave located on Route 6, named Mistralton Cave. It's said to be sealed with hints of a legend's presence. Cobalion can be found in here in ''Pokemon Black & White. It is the only place where wild Axew can be caught. Chargestone Cave Chargestone Cave is literally charged with energy, causing stones to float. The Shadow Triad is located there. Celestial Tower A memorial tower dedicated to deceased Pokémon, located on Route 7. Ringing the large bell on the top floor is said to purify spirits. Twist Mountain Primarily a mine used to collect valuable minerals, the Twist Mountain also serves as a path connecting Route 7 and Icirrus City. Many items are buried away here, and the winter season has a drastic impact on the caves. If the player character goes to the lowest cave, there is a man that gives the player character a fossil. Dragonspiral Tower No one knows the history of the oldest tower in Unova, although there are rumors of a Dragon Pokémon on its summit. It plays a major role in the game's plot. N awakens Reshiram or Zekrom (depending on the version) at the top of the tower and a backpacker gives you a fossil. Moor of Icirrus A detour from Route 8 brings the player character to the Moor of Icirrus. In winter, the swamps freeze over. Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios allows the player character to perform a movie. Characters such as Brycen plays a role in Pokéstar Studios. Pokémon World Tournament The Pokémon World Tournament is a feature in which trainers can partake in a tournament against other trainers in a single or double battle. It is held in Driftveil City, hosted by Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Floccesy Ranch Above Route 20 in Black and White Versions 2 lies Floccesy Ranch, where the player character must retrieve a stolen Herdier from a Team Plasma grunt for a farmer on the ranch. Oath Woods Oath Woods is a forest where Keldeo can learn the move Secret Sword and transform into its Resolute Forme. Cave of Being A cave where the player character disperses the Sinnoh Lake Trio, making them available for capture around the Unova region. Clay Tunnel and Underground Ruins Clay Tunnel and Underground Ruins connect to various locations, accessible only after defeating the Elite Four. It contains ruins inside, wherein Regirock, Regice, and Registeel can be captured. Reversal Mountain Reversal Mountain is a place in which Heatran can be captured. Plasma Frigate An airship that serves as Team Plasma's headquarters and main means of transport, the Plasma Frigate is an area the player character will frequently enter to stop Team Plasma's plans. Nature Sanctuary The Nature Sanctuary is a faraway forest-like area north of Mistralton City in which a Shiny Haxorus can be captured. Challenger's Cave On Route 9, the Challenger's Cave is a cave that opens after completing the main story. It's pitch black and requires the use of Flash to explore properly. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the cave has collapsed and cannot be entered. Unova Victory Road The notorious road makes a return in Generation V. It's the final test for Trainers hoping to take on the challenge of the Pokémon League. One is also able to battle the rival here. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the original Victory Road caved in. Parts of the new one takes place in the ruins of N's Castle. Pokémon League Gym Leaders Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Elite Four Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Champion(s) Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2 = Trivia *The entire Unova region is said to be based upon New York, as stated by Junichi Masuda in Pokémon Peer. **This is the first Region to be based upon a non-Japanese and non-Asian location, the second is Kalos (France), the region released directly after Unova. The third is Alola (Hawaii), the region released after Kalos. The fourth is Galar (United Kingdom), the region released after Alola. *Unova is the first region to have a major name change in the English version, and the first region whose English name begins and ends with a vowel. **In addition, Unova is the first region whose English name is not derived from its Japanese name. *The Unova region is the first region to have an active airport. *Unova has more cities than any other region. *Instead of continuing on from the previous region's route numbers, the routes in the Unova region restart at 1. *This is the first region to have a Female Professor. *According to Gym Leader Skyla, the Kanto region and the Sinnoh region are "Just round the corner". *The Unova Pokédex is the first Regional Pokédex in the main series to begin with a Mythical Pokémon instead of a Grass-Type Starter Pokémon, this is due to Victini being designed for Generation IV with a place at the end of the Sinnoh Pokédex but ending up getting removed and held back. *Unova has the most form changing Pokémon. This is due to the introduction of seasons and the concept of Pokémon that change form depending on the season. *Even though Unova is far away from the other regions, the player character can still catch Pokémon from preceding regions in the games. *As of Generation V, this region is the one where the player character has the most rivals with a total of four combined from Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. *This is the only region in having a different name from the English version, being pronounced in Spanish as Teselia. *Unova has the highest population at 949 people. *The adjectival form of Unova is "Unovan", as mentioned in Terrakion's Pokémon Shield Pokédex entry. Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations Category:Geography Category:Manga locations